Quando Um Livro Indica Uma Pessoa
by Cherry Pitch
Summary: Draco Malfoy corria em direção à biblioteca, esperando ansiosamente para alugar o novo volume da série de Charlie Bullock, que tinha chegado naquele dia. O que o loiro não esperava era que outra pessoa tivesse ido à biblioteca com aquele mesmo objetivo e muito menos imaginava que essa pessoa fosse o melhor e mais popular jogador de lacrosse do time da escola. Yaoi / AU!Drarry


Draco Malfoy andava a passos rápidos em direção a biblioteca do Ensino Médio do seu colégio. Ele conseguia sentir o suor dentro de suas meias, de tão rápido que andava. Seu tempo de química tinha terminado naquele momento, e tudo que o garoto conseguia pensar era no novo livro da sua série preferida de fantasia, que tinha acabado de chegar na biblioteca.

Seria muito mais fácil apenas pedir ao seu pai para comprar o livro, é claro. Lucius Malfoy era rico e tinha influência em várias empresas famosas, provavelmente conseguiria um exemplar para o filho, até mesmo um autografado, mas a questão era que o livro desejado por Draco não era exatamente de um tipo que fosse agradar Lucius. Era um livro de fantasia onde os protagonistas faziam parte da comunidade LGBT. Draco era o excluído do colégio quase totalmente por causa do seu vício pela leitura desse tipo de gênero literário. Talvez se não fosse por isso, o loiro platinado fosse ser uma das pessoas mais populares e influentes do Ensino Médio de Hogwarts, mas aquele não era exatamente seu objetivo. Este era apenas tirar notas boas e passar despercebido por quase todos - o que era algo que ele não conseguia na maior parte do tempo, já que os professores que não o paparicavam por ser o herdeiro dos Malfoy, o faziam por ele ser um aluno, modéstia à parte, brilhante.

Os olhos de Draco estavam fixos no chão do colégio, que parecia ter acabado de ser limpo, de tão brilhante. O loiro conseguia ver seu próprio reflexo ali, e aquilo pareceu servir como uma distração por alguns momentos. Apenas alguns, pois logo depois a imagem do dragão vermelho que o protagonista do livro lutava no final do volume anterior chegou a sua mente. O que aconteceria, afinal, com Charlie Bullock, o protagonista do livro? Será que ele derrotaria o dragão? Será que ele finalmente admitiria seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Danny Robinson, que era praticamente seu arqui-inimigo na escola preparatória de heróis?

Essas perguntas flutuavam ao redor da cabeça de Draco mais rápido do que qualquer outra. O lugar onde seus pés deveriam pisar, e onde ele deveria virar para chegar a biblioteca já era algo automático para o jovem Draco, que fazia aquele mesmo percurso todos os dias, todos os recreios, várias vezes. A biblioteca de Hogwarts era um dos lugares que ele se sentia melhor, dentre todos os lugares do mundo. Era um lugar solitário, mas nem tanto quanto a Mansão dos Malfoy. Ali, ele estava com o seu corpo solitário, mas dentro de cada livro, cada página, cada palavra ou frase, ele estava acompanhado por milhões de vidas, milhões de pessoas e sentimentos ao seu redor, e o loiro sabia que era o tipo de pessoa sortuda que se dava conta do quão belo aquilo era.

As mãos de Draco tocam a maçaneta de metal da biblioteca que, tal como o chão, chegava a brilhar de tão limpa, e a viram, para abrir a porta. A sala fria e cinzenta não estava nem cheia, nem vazia, como sempre. Alguns alunos pingados nas mesas cinzas e azuis, em sua maioria lendo livros de matemática, provavelmente tirando dúvidas sobre o dever de casa, algumas garotas de cabelos compridos e roupas curtas e grudadas ao corpo, que tinham os fones enfiados nos ouvidos, e provavelmente não prestavam atenção alguma nos livros em suas mãos. E também tinham um ou dois garotos que liam livros de literatura pelo mesmo motivo que Draco o fazia: prazer.

Mas, naquele dia, Draco não tinha parado para analisar o que cada pessoa da biblioteca fazia. Tudo o que os seus olhos conseguiam fazer era procurar a exata tonalidade de roxo que era a capa do livro de Charlie Bullock.  
— Senhora Pince. — diz Draco, já começando a bater os dedos ossudos na bancada da biblioteca, sem conseguir conter o nervosismo. Dali a poucos minutos, ou até mesmo segundos, já estaria com o volume mais novo da sua série preferida em mãos, e deveria estar pronto para finalmente descobrir o que se passava na cabeça de Charlie e Danny, o que eles fariam, como derrotariam o dragão, se os outros descobririam sobre o relacionamento secreto deles... Ah, não, Draco interrompe os próprios pensamentos. No livro original, Danny e Charlie não mantinham nenhum relacionamento amoroso, secreto ou não. Era realmente difícil passar um ano a espera de um livro ser lançado, enquanto lê fanfics com os mesmos personagens e não confundir os acontecimentos. — O novo livro do Charlie Bullock. — Draco diz, finalmente. — Ele chegou hoje, não chegou?

— Ah, senhor Malfoy... — diz Irma Pince, balançando a cabeça, com uma expressão de pena, mesmo que não tivesse desviado os olhos do computador para encarar Draco. — Se o senhor tivesse chegado cinco minutos antes... Esse livro acabou de ser alugado, e só recebemos um exemplar dele essa semana...

Draco continua a encarar a bibliotecária, enquanto a sensação de que o seu mundo estava caindo invadia seu peito. O livro tinha sido alugado, há menos de cinco minutos. Cinco minutos. Provavelmente foram aqueles malditos cinco minutos que ele gastou recolhendo as folhas do seu fichário que caíram no chão no final da aula. Talvez se o professor de química não tivesse usado dez minutos da sua aula para contar sobre como seu filho estava indo na faculdade de medicina, Draco tivesse conseguido chegar a tempo. Os olhos do loiro ainda estavam fixos na bibliotecária, mas eles realmente não estavam focados nela. Quando finalmente consegue encarar madame Pince, Draco consegue ver que os seus olhos estão fixos em alguém atrás de si.

Draco olha para trás e a primeira coisa que vê ao fazer aquilo foi um vislumbre de uma capa roxa escura que lhe era inacreditavelmente familiar.

Charlie Bullock.

Lá estava o exemplar do livro, nas mãos de... Harry Potter?! Draco encarava as mãos morenas do quarterback, o aluno mais popular do colégio. Draco não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. O moreno de olhos verdes que era cobiçado por todas as garotas do Ensino Médio, a estrela do time de lacrosse, o queridinho dos professores e do diretor... Estava lendo o último e mais novo volume publicado da série de Charlie Bullock?

Por algum motivo, Draco pensou que estava vivendo uma vida encantada naquele momento. Porque Harry Potter não era apenas o sonho de consumo de todas as garotas do Ensino Médio, mas também de um determinado garoto de cabelos loiros platinados.

Draco Malfoy tinha a impressão de que estava sonhando. Será que havia a possibilidade de Harry Potter também gostar de garotos? Era realmente estranho que o moreno super disputado entre as garotas nunca tenha sido visto saindo com uma durante todos aqueles anos estudando em Hogwarts, e vê-lo lendo um livro de temática LGBT na biblioteca também contribuía para essa nova teoria que se formava na cabeça de Draco. Também havia a possibilidade de tudo ser apenas uma invenção da imaginação fértil do jovem Malfoy, mas aquilo parecia demais até mesmo para os sonhos mais estranhos do loiro - até mesmo mais estranho do que o sonho onde ele alimentava o moreno com uvas verdes enquanto ambos estavam deitados no campo de lacrosse, à luz do luar. /p

Draco murmura um "obrigado" para a senhora Pince, por ter dado a ele a dica de como encontrar um livro, e ele não consegue impedir a si mesmo de caminhar na direção do Potter, que estava sentado em uma das mesas da biblioteca, totalmente concentrado no livro roxo a sua frente.

— Hum... Harry? Harry Potter? - Draco chama, um tanto hesitante sobre como deveria chamar o jogador de lacrosse, por não ter nem um pouco de intimidade com este.

— Oi? - Harry desvia os olhos do livro e parece confuso por alguns segundos, ao olhar para todos os lados, confuso, como se quisesse saber quem diabos estava atrapalhando a sua leitura. — Draco Malfoy, não é? — Harry parece se esforçar para lançar um sorriso simpático para Draco, que quase gargalha. Aquela provavelmente também seria a sua reação se alguém atrapalhasse a sua leitura do mais novo livro de Charlie Bullock.

— Hum... Esse é o novo volume da série do Charlie, não é? — Draco pergunta, como se para iniciar o assunto, porque ele já conhecia aquela capa tão bem que talvez soubesse tantos detalhes dela quanto o próprio designer gráfico que a produziu.

— Sim, é. - Harry responde. — Por quê?

— Será que... - Draco hesita por alguns momentos, e as suas mãos começam a tremer. O rosto dele toma uma coloração avermelhada, que provavelmente estava perceptível, por conta da sua pele pálida. — Eu poderia ler com você? Esse é o único exemplar disponível na biblioteca, e eu estou esperando há séculos para ler esse livro...

Um sorriso se forma no rosto de Harry, e Draco não consegue conter um leve e discreto suspiro ao perceber o ato.

— É claro! Eu também estava esperando há séculos o livro ser lançado.

Draco finalmente senta ao lado de Harry. Antes, o loiro estava incrivelmente nervoso, mas ao reconhecer o tamanho e o formato da letra na qual a história estava diagramada, o cheio adocicado de livro novo e as portas abertas para uma nova aventura, Draco não conseguiu evitar. Ele apenas se sentou ao lado do jogador de lacrosse e começou a ler o volume mais novo da saga de Charlie Bullock, e esqueceu todo o nervosismo antes presente no seu corpo.

Seus olhos corriam pelas páginas e, surpreendentemente ele e Harry seguiam o mesmo ritmo de leitura: ambos acabavam de ler as páginas ao mesmo tempo, e a sincronia existente entre eles era incrível. Ambos intercalavam quase perfeitamente a vez de passar a página, mesmo que não tenham combinado nada sobre isso, e nem mesmo precisavam avisar ao outro o momento em que tinham acabado de ler: eles simplesmente sabiam, sentiam.

Era uma espécie de conexão extremamente rara. Uma conexão tão grande que fazia com que as mãos ossudas e pálidas de Draco se entrelaçassem às morenas de Harry por debaixo da mesa nos momentos mais marcantes do livro sem que nenhum dos dois ao menos se desse conta disso.


End file.
